


“Don’t you dare throw that snowba—goddammit!”

by TheScarletGarden



Series: Drabbles & Short Stories [2]
Category: A Song of Ice and Fire & Related Fandoms, A Song of Ice and Fire - George R. R. Martin, Game of Thrones (TV)
Genre: F/M, Fluff, Fluff and Humor, Jonerys, Short Drabble, unbetaed
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-07-04
Updated: 2018-07-04
Packaged: 2019-06-05 06:39:41
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 504
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/15164846
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/TheScarletGarden/pseuds/TheScarletGarden
Summary: I was tagged on Tumblr for the Drabble Tag Challenge by Daenerys1417, and figured I would post it here also. Unbetaed, so there might be some linguistic bullshit in there! If that's the case, please be nice and tell me in the comments. :)The prompt is the one in the title.





	“Don’t you dare throw that snowba—goddammit!”

**Author's Note:**

  * For [allegre](https://archiveofourown.org/users/allegre/gifts).



> Dedicated to Allegra. I hope you will like the fluff, and wish you a quick recovery. ❤

Winterfell had an eerie beauty to it, with its massive stone walls and imponent round towers. Covered in a thick blanket of shimmering white snow, the sounds of their steps sounded muffled as they walked in the large, crowded courtyard.

“Would you like to see the godswood, Your Grace?”

“It would be my pleasure, my Lord.”

As they walked towards the godswood, the noises of the feverish activity of the castle slowly faded, until there was silence all around them, the only sound the snow and frozen leaves crunching under their boots. They finally came to stand in front of a strange tree, one Daenerys had never seen the likes of. It had brilliant red leaves that contrasted sharply with the stark white trunk. There was a _face_ engraved in the bark, a disquieting severe expression to it, red sap leaking out of its eyes, giving the impression it was weeping tears of blood.

Daenerys felt a shiver run down her spine in the presence of what felt like something _alive_ , capable of looking at her in return and into her very soul.

"That's the heart tree," came the whispered explanation from behind her shoulder. "Heart trees are sacred in the North. It is said that the Old Gods watch us from the faces carved on their barks." Being finally alone, he stepped closer to her and embraced her from behind, stroking his cheek against her hair. "The Children of the Forest made them."

She let herself be enveloped by the magnificent feeling of his warm, firm body against her back. "It's... beautiful, Jon. This place feels... magical."

“It is,” he agreed lightly. She broke the contact, almost dazed, stepping closer to the tree and lightly caressing her hand on the smooth white bark.

“We should head back, or they might come search for us.”

She reluctantly tore from the tree, turning to catch a mischievous grin on the face of her lover.

“What?”

“Nothing. Let's go back. After you.” He nodded towards the trail they left on the snow, both his hands hidden behind his back.

"What are you hiding, Jon?" she worriedly asked, hesitantly stepping before him on the trail, almost walking backwards in the attempt of defending herself from what she could sense was an impending attack of mischief.

“ _Me?_ I would never!” he chuckled, bringing his hands forward to reveal a huge-

“Don’t you dare throw that snowba—goddammit!”

The cold pressed snowball hit her right on the cheek, causing a splashing sound soon followed by the rare, precious music of Jon Snow actually _laughing_.

“Swearing, Your Grace? Not very _queenly_ , I have to say...” he teased.

She wiped her face with a sleeve, her disgruntled pout morphing into a naughty look of her own as she leaned down to press a big snowball herself.

"Oh, you're so done, Jon Snow..." she grinned, pouncing after him in the snow, leaving a trail of giggles in her wake so uncharacteristically girlish and carefree, even the Gods were delighted to hear it.

 

**Author's Note:**

> Thanks for reading! Don't be a stranger, leave a comment! ;)


End file.
